


Soothe my soul

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Grand Prix Final, Guillaume's POV, Kitten Yuzu, M/M, No prelims we just die, PWP, We appreciate butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Except, Guillaume now realizes he is not really paying attention to them, he's... staring at him? For real? Can this be possible? Yuzuru Hanyu checking him out?
Relationships: Guillaume Cizeron/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Soothe my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmurasaki/gifts).



> Loosely inspired to: Soothe my soul - Depeche Mode

It's still a little early, Alina giving her speech just now, but Guillaume is ready for his performance, pacing up and down the corridor of the arena while waiting for Gabrielle to join him. Maddie and Evan are already waiting in the dark on the other side of the curtains and the only other people around him are currently Wenjing and Cong animatedly talking with Yuzuru. Except, walking toward them, Guillaume now realizes he's not really paying attention to them, he's... staring at him? For real? Can this be possible?

As he walks away from them, he quickly glances behind, just to be sure. And here it is: Yuzuru is indeed staring at him, but... definitely not at his face, since he didn't even notice that Guillaume turned and caught him in the act. He seems to be definitely looking a bit... lower. Guillaume smirks: it's for real, and it's not even anything surprising, Yuzuru Hanyu may have an incredibly good ass, but Guillaume's can definitely rival it!  
He lets this new piece of information settle down (and definitely does _not_ add the tiniest swing of hips to his pacing).  
  


It's a good thirty minutes later, when the grand finale is well over, all the necessary pictures taken and paper streams disentangled from their bodies and boots, that he takes action, casually throwing a "Would you like to come celebrate with me and Kevin tonight? Room 417." at Yuzuru while they walk toward the changing room, not giving him the time to reply.

The Gala Banquet goes as usual, they barely interact, Guillaume occupied with celebrating with all their team and Yuzuru busy with formalities and a thousand people wanting pictures with him. Guillaume checks on him from time to time, just to make sure he's still there (and obviously not in the (confirmed) hope of catching him staring at his ass again) and lingers on a little more after seeing him sneak away. He knows Kevin will be out celebrating with some people and he's pretty sure Yuzuru knows that it will be just the two of them and what their celebrations will include.

When finally he manages to leave too, excitement is already taking possession of his body, a thrill of anticipation swirling in his guts while the elevator takes him up to his floor. In his room, he takes a very quick shower, and is toweling his hair while deciding if putting on only a pair of boxers or a t-shirt too when he hears knocks on the door. Well, looks like a towel will have to do, he thinks, not really bothered.

A cheerful "Hi Gui" dies in Yuzuru's throat when the door opens and his eyes land on the bare expanse of skin Guillaume is sporting. He recovers quickly enough though, tilting his head for a second in what Guillaume reads as an enthusiastic "Well, ok!"

"Sorry, I came back from the banquet only a couple of minutes ago" He says anyway while letting him in, because he boldly invited him here, but he wants Yuzuru to know that he's not so dishinibited as to purposefully plan to welcome him only in a tiny towel!

"It's fine, it's not like we need the clothes anyway." It's the cheeky answer Yuzuru surprises him with, while already working on taking his shirt off. Guillaume doesn't say anything, just raises an eyebrow and silently guides him directly to his bed.

"Can I see it?" Is what Yuzuru says when they reach it, while quickly getting rid of his pants, shoes already take off by the door. Guillaume doesn't need the help of his meaningful look to understand what he's referring to, and so promptly steps closer to the edge of the bed, slightly turned to give his back to Yuzuru, and carefully takes the towel off his waist and lays it to the side, then stepping up on the duvet and laying down on his belly. He props himself on his elbows arching his back a little and looking back: "Like this?"  
  
"Like this." Is the firm answer he gets from Yuzuru, who's already climbing on the bed too and, standing on all fours, makes his way toward the object of his desire. When he reaches it, he hums lowly and moves his hands on it, kneading Guillaume's ass cheeks like a kitten.

"Mmmh," He hums again, "It's so full, so solid." And then he bends down, caressing it with his nose and then his delicate cheeks.

From where he is, still looking behind his shoulder, Guillaume can see his beautifully arched back and that perfectly round - even if still covered by one last layer of fabric - ass perched up in the air. It's an heavenly sight, and along with Yuzuru rubbing and mouthing on his skin near sensible places, it produces a very significant effect on his dick, making it swell and strain against the soft duvet, the friction a welcomed addition to all the sensations Guillaume's mind is being assaulted with.

Guillaume is definitely aroused now, and his foggy mind can't come up with any reasons why they should postpone this any longer and so, after wriggling his butt a little to signal to Yuzuru that he should move back a little, he rolls on his back, unbashedly showing Yuzuru the effect of his caresses.

"What do you say, should we free your boy too?"

"Yes, you do it." Is the eager answer he gets from the Japanese, an underlying note of command in his voice. But Guillaume isn't really in the right conditions to analyze it's meanings, his brain too busy anticipating how that fair skin will feel under his hands. He doesn't waste time, getting up on his knees and doing what he's been asked to: he puts his hands on the sides of Yuzuru's waist, firmly, then moving them down, sliding them under the waistband of his briefs and then slowly, extremely slowly, he brings it down with them. He only realizes it once Yuzuru is completely naked and he exhales in fascination, but he held his breath all the while, like finally touching him with his own hands, feeling Yuzuru's bare skin under his fingertips, intimate parts of his under his touch, is an otherworldly experience.

When he lets his eyes wander back up, Yuzuru's gaze is burning into his, fierce and somewhat sparkly, and he suddenly just breaks out laughing softly, looking down at Guillaume's flushed member and then up, a light smile still stretching his lips.

"You know, I prepared myself for you" He smirks and, god, all Guillaume manages to think is: what did I put myself into? Then he just short-circuits, as Yuzuru moves around him to reach the center of the bed and lays himself on the side, lifting one muscled leg to show Guillaume the shining end of a plug peaking out from between his round ass-cheeks. The sight simultaneously makes Guillaume feel highly unprepared and way too ready. He spins on his knees and quickly fetches lube and a condom, rolling the the latter on his swollen dick and blindly coating it with the cold liquid, eyes fixated on the movement o Yuzuru's hand: his small, delicate fingers are wrapped around the plug and are moving it in and out, his whole body completely relaxed in pleasure.

Guillaume snaps. He launches forward and, grabbing Yuzuru's lifted thigh, makes him roll on his back, then pushing up both his legs. With one hand he tears the plug out of the slippery hope and carelessly throws it away, too impatient to replace it with his own member to care about where it will land. He stops a second, to take in the sight in front of him, Yuzuru is the most inviting view: parted, plump lips, eyes like two pieces of black charcoal, burning, legs held up and parted, framing an angry red cock and... that inviting cavity, waiting just for him.  
  
Guillaume doesn't wait a moment longer, leaning closer and then letting his length slide inside. It's warm and slick, just the right amount of pressure on his swollen dick. He puts it all in and then slowly moves it out, not to be attentive to Yuzuru's well being - he knows he's _really_ prepared, the plug definitely not so small - but to tease him till the point of breakdown. He keeps moving with calm, his hands running up and down Yuzuru's strong legs, his eyes trained on his face, on his tightly shut eyes, his parted lips, the little puffs of breath coming out of his mouth along with barely contained moans, the gracious line of his neck.

He keeps his rhythm constant and languid, savouring every sensation, every sound he's coaxing out of the man under him. Every movement, every noise is like an explosion of colours in the back of his mind, each time bigger, until there's no space to think rationally anymore, he only knows how to keep moving and moving, he feels only the wet heat around him, the cool hair on the rest of his skin forgotten. There's only Yuzuru. Only Yuzuru. Yuzuru as he throws his head back when Guillaume squeezes his cheeks. Yuzuru as he arches his back in an impossible position while Guillaume pulls him up and into his lap. Yuzuru as he screams when Guillaume pushes in hard again, hitting new magical spots with the new position. Its' a spin with no points of reference, a vortex with no up nor down, a stretch of time where seconds and hours and minutes do not exist anymore.  
Only the heat, only the obscene sounds, only the movement.

Only one bright light. Wiping out everything else.

  
Only the void.

\- And a distant, foreign scream of pleasure. -


End file.
